


Low Battery

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Based on that one moment from the episode The Evil League of Mutants, Dramatic Donnie, Gen, Leo is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Kudos: 60





	Low Battery

Donnie stumbled toward his destination, but the world seemed to tilt.  
In his hand, he held his phone.  
He looked down at it. Soon it would be too late...  
“H-have t-to g-get to...” the softshell turtle swayed dangerously, but grabbed the kitchen counter before he fell.  
“C-can’t make it...” he whimpered.  
He looked at his phone again. He’d run out of time. Almost at that exact moment, Donnie keeled over on the kitchen floor.  
No one can save me now.. he thought, closing his eyes.  
I’m done for... He lay there on the ground, completely exhausted.  
“Donnie?” came Leo’s voice.  
“Uh, are you okay, man?” his red eared slider brother prodded him with his foot. Donnie’s eyes blinked open.  
“Charger...” he managed, lifting up his phone—which was at 0%— with a shaking hand.  
Leo rolled his eyes.  
“Not this again.” he grumbled.  
“Cmon, dude. Get up.” Leo hoisted Donnie to his feet, grunting a little.  
“I’m helping you to a charger this time, but seriously, you’ve gotta stop doing this. Just because your phone is low energy doesn’t mean you are...”


End file.
